An Eye for an Eye (Odyssey)
An Eye for an Eye '''was a virtual representation of one of Kassandra's genetic memories, relived by Layla Hassan through the Portable Animus HR-8.5. Description Kassandra met with Markos to start planning on how to deal with the Cyclops of Kephallonia. Dialogue Kassandra met with Markos back at Markos' Vineyard. * '''Markos: Ah! Here you are, and not a moment too soon. * Kassandra: The Cyclops is more important than a bowyer. We need to talk. * Markos: Precisely what I was thinking! Let's hope Drucilla has a good sense of humor. * Kassandra: Well? Your plan? * Markos: Right! The Cyclops and I have a score of drachmae to settle. The same score as ''you, my rough-and-tumble friend.'' * Kassandra: He wouldn't be after me if it wasn't for ''you, "my friend."'' * Markos: Heh, right. But—I swear—this will put an end to it! If he insists on sending his goons after us, we'll make sure his last good day was ''yesterday.'' on. * Kassandra: Let's hear it then. What do I have to do? * Markos: What will ''we do, you mean! As the brains to your brawn, I consider it a joint effort.'' * Kassandra: Of course you do. fight is ridiculous. * Kassandra: It's not a war, it's a pissing match. * Markos: You know just how to hurt me, Kassandra. * Kassandra: It's not that hard, trust me. * Markos: Think! What does the Cyclops value most? His men, his land, his ships? No. ''His obsidian eye.'' * Kassandra: Get to the point, Markos. * Markos: Oh, fine. We're going to ''steal it.'' * Kassandra: Are you crazy? You borrow his drachmae, ''then you steal his eye?'' * Markos: Having it means we win. ''Then, it goes to market. We kill two birds with one obsidian eye!'' * Kassandra: He'd better hold still, or he'll lose ''both eyes.'' * Markos: No, ''no! It has to be done without the Cyclops knowing. You cannot be seen!'' * Kassandra: Then my new bow will come in handy. * Markos: He keeps the eye in his house—it's too valuable to wear out. A wise choice, until you show him the error of his ways. Wait for the sun to set, sneak in, and then! ''Bring me the eye.'' (If players choose "What's the eye worth?") * Kassandra: Better be worth something. * Markos: Do you know how much obsidian goes for on Kephallonia? * Kassandra: I've never seen it. * Markos: Exactly''. And not only is it obsidian, it's veined with gold. Gold! It's no wonder he saves it for special occasions.'' * Kassandra: So we'll use the profits to pay him off? * Markos: It'll pay for the bulk of it—a vineyard's expensive, you know! (If players choose "Where does the Cyclops live?") * Kassandra: I don't know where the Cyclops lives. * Markos: Keep to the west side of the island... There, you will find his lair. * Kassandra: Fine. But you won't get away with being cheap. * Markos: Cheap''? You wound me, Kassandra!'' * Kassandra: It's your defining trait. * Markos: Bring me the eye, and I'll prove you wrong. Remember! Not a ''soul can see you!'' * Kassandra: Got it. * Markos: Pull this off, and our heads won't be the Cyclops's trophies when he comes back! Kassandra departed the vineyard to travel toward the lair of the Cyclops. * Kassandra: Now to ''find the eye. If it's as valuable as Markos says, it'll be hidden.'' Using Ikaros, Kassandra located the eye upon arrival. * Kassandra: Hello, eye. I see you. Kassandra sneaked nearer towards the residence. * Kassandra: I need cover. If I'm quiet, I can hide in the bushes. Kassandra crept into the residence. * Kassandra: Malaka''! Must be some eye to have that much protection. I have to stay out of view.'' She found the eye on a drawer in one room. With the eye stolen, Kassandra returned to Markos, tossing it to him. * Markos: Ai!'' Be careful!'' * Kassandra: Do you know how many of his guards were there? All for a fucking rock... * Markos: This "rock" could buy a ''house, my friend!'' * Kassandra: And yet, it's ''still not enough to pay back the Cyclops.'' * Markos: Oh, don't be upset! Think of all the ''fun we've had!'' call this fun? * Kassandra: ''Right. Your fun, my blood. You can't keep dragging me into things, Markos. '' still owe the Cyclops. * Kassandra: ''The Cyclops is going to kill us, Markos. It's as simple as that. And there's nothing fun about it.'' * Markos: This will work, I promise you! Would I lie to you? * Kassandra: Don't make me answer that. * Markos: Take the eye—but don't sell it yet! ''No vendor would believe we came by it lawfully. They know exactly who it belongs to!'' * Kassandra: Fine. * Markos: Better your pocket than his socket! * Kassandra: I think that's enough for one day. ''Chaire, Markos.'' Kassandra prepared to leave. * Markos: W-wait! I saw a boat! One I've never seen before! * Kassandra: So? * Markos: The vessel's too good for this dirty town. It must be the Cyclops—and he brought friends! * Kassandra: He's back? I can never catch a break, can I? * Markos: Take them out, and that's one less thing to deal with! Besides—these strangers look rich as Kroisos - the Cyclops pays them well! It's win-win, my friend. * Kassandra: It can't hurt. What do I have to lose? * Markos: You''? You're a winner if I ever saw one.'' * Kassandra: Then where are they? * Markos: In an abandoned house on the eastern coast. Who knows what golden fortunes shine in their hideout? Send them to Hades, then loot them for all they have... We'll be rich! (If players choose "Where on the eastern coast?") * Kassandra: The eastern coast. Can you be more specific? * Markos: I think they've settled in an abandoned house. By a small forest—south of Sami! (If players choose "Where do you think the men came from?") * Kassandra: So if these visitors aren't from Kephallonia, where did they come from? * Markos: All I know if Kephallonia will be the ''last place they'll ever see.'' * Kassandra: I'm keeping some of these "golden fortunes," though. No negotiations. * Markos: Not even a drachma for the man who sent you? * Kassandra: The rest goes to pay your debt. These are my terms. * Markos: Oh, fine, fine! Now, teach those strangers what it means to be Kephallonian: draw blood, or ''bleed.'' Outcome Kassandra helped Markos to steal the Cyclops' obsidian eye. Afterwards, she learned of a group of visitors, possibly the Cyclops' men, arriving near Sami in a vessel. References * Assassin's Creed: Odyssey